Chroniques d'une guerre
by Cumbersomeconnexion
Summary: Ptronille étant la premier à m'avoir demander de reprendre la fiction, je lui donne de bon coeur et lui fait confiance. Désolé à tout mes lecteurs et un grand merci à ceux ayant suivi ce début de fiction. Voyez avec elle pour la publication de la suite.
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter**

**Septième année**

**Chroniques d'une guerre**

Il courait à travers la forêt interdite depuis plus d'une heure, son corps musclé et sombre, luisant de sueur. L'animal atteignit finalement la bordure du parc de Poudlard, à la lisière des arbres du sombre bois et continua à courir jusqu'au lac dont les eaux sombres remuaient au gré du vent, et sous les coups des tentacules du calamar géant. Il lapa la surface, et releva la tête, humant l'air à la recherche d'une odeur familière. Son magnifique regard aux pupilles verticales se tourna vers le sombre château, et reprit sa course, sa proie venait de se faire repérer. La bête passa les grandes et lourdes portes de chêne du bâtiment et déambula, dans les grands couloirs cherchant les effluves de sa proie. Miss Teigne, arriva, face à ce qui pour elle était un monstre, le poil hérissé, crachant en espérant certainement lui faire peur. L'animal poussa un terrible feulement, qui se répercuta dans chaque couloir de l'immense château. Miss Teigne s'échappa en poussant un miaulement sinistre, que faire contre 200 kilos de muscles, et un instinct de tueur ? Le félin reprit sa course et arriva au bout d'un moment à une piste de sa proie le menant devant la gargouille gardienne du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Elle l'entendit bouger et se cacha dans l'ombre. Dumbledore dans on bureau entendit le terrible cri de l'animal qui fit vibrer ses fenêtres, un soupir de sa part et il sorti sa baguette, et descendit de son bureau. La gargouille de pierre s'immobilisa, ses sens aux aguets elle attendit patiemment. Dumbledore se prépara à combattre l'animal qui en voulait à sa vie, comme depuis un mois maintenant. La bête se tendit prête à bondir, Dumbledore fit un tour sur lui-même, Miss Teigne arriva en crachant et regarda dans l'ombre. Il eu tout juste le temps de s'écarter, que le fauve toutes griffes dehors, atterrit là où il se trouvait uniquement quelques secondes auparavant. Une fois de plus la chance avait été de son côté. Il était vraiment impressionnant ; 2 mètres de long, au minimum 90 centimètres au garrot, ce tighère était un des plus beaux qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voire. Noire comme une panthère reine des bois, la puissance et la musculature du tigre, la parfaite fusion entre ces deux animaux, voyant aussi dans la nuit que dans le jour, arboricole et terrestre, excellent nageur, une intelligence extraordinaire, cet animal était un parfait tueur. La bête lui tourna autour, s'arrêta et se tendit prête à bondir une nouvelle fois, mais au moment où elle allait le faire, elle feula encore plus terriblement que la première fois. Son regard jaune, se vrilla de vert émeraude, une légère tache grise très fine, pratiquement invisible se dessina sur la partie droite de son front. Dumbledore senti même sans le voire le changement, il émanait de la bête une intelligence encore plus grandes couplée aux instincts de tueurs de celle-ci.

- Harry ?

L'animal agita la tête de haut en bas, geste pour le moins surprenant de la part d'un animal sauvage, normalement utilisé par les humains.

Tu es en retard !

L'animal le regarda dans les yeux, une sorte de sourire sur les babines, qui fit comprendre que le comportement « j' menfoutiste » à son égard de la part d'Harry n'avait pas cessé. L'animal disparut pour laisser place à un jeune sorcier, deux iris vertes émeraude, des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, une très fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, une robe élimée sous laquelle on pouvait apercevoir une musculature très bien dessinée.

Félicitation Harry !

Il acquiesça simplement en guise de remerciement.

Suis moi dans mon bureau !

Nouvel hochement de tête.

Dumbledore s'assit et l'invita à faire de même, il regarda un moment son élève préféré, vit de nouveau l'infinie tristesse dans ses yeux et se souvint de ce qui l'avait conduit à ça.

­­ Harry Potter durant sa cinquième année de sorcellerie, avait du subir toute l'année les envois mentaux de Voldemort son pire ennemie et part la même occasion le plus grand mage noir du siècle dépassant de loin en cruauté Grindelwald, et dont pratiquement personne de la communauté sorcière n'osait prononcer son nom. À la fin de l'année son parrain Sirius Black, ne fut tué pas son horrible cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, sous ses yeux lors du piège qu'avait mit en place Voldemort pour avoir la prophétie le liant a lui. Se fut d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il jeta un sortilège impardonnable. Le fait n'avait jamais été oublié par lui, il refusait aussi de faire son deuil tant qu'il n'aurait pas vengé la mort de cet homme qui compta pour lui comme un père. De nouveau une des épreuves les plus dures de sa vie. Durant les vacances qui suivirent il subi un entraînement de Dumbledore et tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix et ses professeurs honnis ou non. Au début de l'année suivant, Malfoy avait attaqué ses deux meilleurs amis alors qu'ils étaient entrain de tranquillement s'embrasser au bord du lac, avec des sortilèges impardonnables et fut renvoyé ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle. Harry ne se l'était pas non plus pardonné et avait rompus tout contact avec ces deux la ainsi que chacun de ses amis. Ce fait acheva les restes de joie dans son regard. L'année fut elle aussi très dure, son entraînement et ses cours devaient être suivit à l'aide d'un retourneur de temps car il avait trop d'options. Voldemort eu vent de ça et attaqua avec d'anciens charmes de magie noire au travers de la cicatrice qui les reliaient. Harry se retrouva bloqué dans le néant, une faille dans laquelle, rien d'autre n'existait. Voldemort en profita donc pour attaquer mentalement Harry qui faillit de nouveau pour la 5 fois perdre la vie. Mais les cours d'occlumencie finirent par porter leur fruits, et après de multiples attaques il réussit à bloquer totalement l'accès à son cerveaux à Voldemort et pu regagner sa « dimension ».

Le vieux directeur soupira.

Harry ton entraînement a bien avancé, et tu es très loin du niveau de Voldemort, mais je pense que tu as droit à du temps !

Voldemort ne me laissera jamais en paix, je refuse !

Bien peut être pourrions nous concilier les deux alors. Ecoute, j'ai un ami qui aurait pu t'enseigner des choses fortes utiles pour ton combat à venir, mais le problème est que Voldemort l'as tué il y à 7 ans…

Je ne vois pas le rapport !

Harry il y as 22 ans il était professeur ici même !

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier qui sourit pour une fois de toutes ses dents depuis la mort de son parrain.

Je vais partir là bas ?

Oui, avec les membres de l'ordre du phénix nous avons trouvé le moyen de t'y envoyer sans incidences sur le temps !

Quand ?

Dès demain matin mais avant tout, nous devons prendre quand même quelques petites précautions !

Allez Patmol met ta robe, nous allons bientôt arriver !

Ca va Lunard, il nous reste assez de temps pour aller persécuter ce bon vieux Snivelus !

Non Sirius, tu auras tout le repas pour ça, mais pas maintenant !

Jamesiiie !

Sirius Lyli a raison, habille toi !

Traître va !

Les maraudeurs étaient dans un wagon du Poudlard Express, attendant impatiemment l'entrée pour leur dernière année au collège de sorcellerie. Remus Lupin, loup garou, était assis face à un plateau d'échec, sont adversaire Peter Pettigrow, était concentré sur le jeu, les veines de son front saillantes sous l'effort. Sirius Black, était debout habillé à la mode moldue, sautillant comme un enfant devant une gâterie. James Potter, tenait dans ses bras sa petite amie Lyli Evans.

Sirius fini d'enfiler sa robe au moment ou le train entrait en gare. Un orage énorme s'était déclanché un peu plus tôt dans la journée, une multitude d'élèves se pressaient sur le quai, piaillant, se bousculant comme si il en allait de leur survie. La voie bourrue du garde chasse, un homme défiant les proportions humaines, leur parvint difficilement à travers le dense rideau de pluie, les premières années allaient passer un mauvais moment durant la traversée du lac.

Sirius, James, Lyli, Remus, et Peter entrèrent dans une calèche et attendirent que celle-ci démarre et avance pour pouvoir aller se mettre à l'abri du grand hall. La tempête qui sévissait depuis quelques heures était la plus puissante et violente de ces sept dernières années, le vent soufflait très fort, faisant tombé une pluie presque à l'horizontale, créant une visibilité difficilement de plus de quelques mètres. Lyli frissonna, James resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle lova sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le bruit de la pluie et les vibrations de la calèche.

La grande salle était aussi bruyante voire plus que d'habitude, d'étranges rumeurs circulaient, les préfets avaient laissé entendre qu'un nouvel élève allait arriver directement en septième année, ce qui ne s'était encore jamais vu de toute l'histoire du château. Et pourtant le professeur Mc Gonagall venait de ranger la liste de la répartition, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant toutes choses j'ai quelques petites recommandations à vous faire comme chaque début d'année. La forêt interdite, ne porte pas ce nom pour rien, hormis les créatures mortelles qui s'y trouve, la monté en puissance de la menace de celui qui ce fait appeler Lord Voldemort plane sur nous, la forêt interdite pourrait être pour lui un bon refuge. La magie est toujours interdite dans les couloirs du moins pour les moins discret d'entre vous. La liste des objets interdits est affichée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard.

Sur une note plus joyeuse j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que le corps enseignant et moi-même avons organisé un tournoi de duel, BeauxBâtons ayant refusé l'invitation, seul la délégation de Durmstrang sera présente à partir du mois de février. Seul les trois dernières années pourront y participer, sans distinction de classes. Bien sur les autres années auront le droit et le devoir d'y assister. Pour cette raison, des cours de duel vont être mis en place, votre professeur sera MML Senna Lay.

La salle applaudit à tout rompre, un vacarme assourdissant s'éleva, les maraudeurs n'en revenaient pas leur rêves de grandes victoire allaient être exaucés.

Votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sera Mr Kulgan Tnos.

Un vieux professeur, portant une ample robe rouge, au ventre rebondit, fumant une vielle pipe, qui envoyait d'énormes nuages de fumée au dessus de la table des professeurs se leva. La salle l'applaudit à son tour comme il se devait ; l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas une chose inhabituelle, mais au contraire devenue une routine. Ce poste était selon la légende maudit, aucun professeur ne restait plus d'une année, les gens l'applaudissaient donc pour son courage et son audace pour un si vieil homme. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

Un peu de silence s'il vous plait ! j'ai crus voir que les nouvelles allaient vites, je vous confirme donc en cette nouvelle année…

Au moment où il prononça ces quelques mots assemblés en phrase, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre. Un homme encapé de noir, dégoulinant de pluie, encore plus trempé que les premières années après la traversée du lac, s'avança dans la dite salle.

Quelques élèves poussèrent de petits cris, pensant à un mangemort serviteur de Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé, il posa un regard exempt de toutes attitudes impériales sur la grande salle, et fit d'autan plus trembler les plus jeunes.

… L'arrivée d'un nouvel étudiant parmi nous !

Mr Atticus Décimus dit le professeur Mc Gonagall directrice adjointe et de la maison Griffondor.

L'homme défie la boucle qui maintenait sa cape en place. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol, en un petit tas noir et détrempé, révélant un jeune homme tout à fait charmant à vue d'œil et bien musclé, un jolie visage, de magnifiques yeux bleu, un bleu électrique, et de long cheveux noirs attachés en catogan, et lui descendant jusqu'aux omoplates. Il agita quelque peu sa baguette et sa cape disparue du sol, ne laissant qu'une légère flaque d'eau. Les filles gloussèrent à son passage devant les longues tables, sa robe elle aussi trempée, lui moulant plus que nécessaire le corps, laissant encore plus apparaître aux regards des prédatrices aux hormones folles de Poudlard son corps musclé. Il arriva finalement devant le choixpeau et s'assit sur le tabouret, Mc Gonagall lui déposa le chapeau sale et rapiécé sur la tête.

Hum où vais-je pouvoir te mettre, tu as d'immenses qualités tu sais, un courage que je n'ai encore jamais vu, une intelligence et grande soif de connaissances, une grande loyauté, une grande envie de faire ses preuves…

Oui je ne pense pas me tromper, si je te dis d'aller à Serpentard !

Non s'il vous plait pas Serpentard !

Pas Serpentard, hum… Griffondor te conviendrais bien, mais je ne suis pas sur… Bien mon choix et fait :

GRIFFONDOR !

La table rouge et or rugie, un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva, tous les septièmes années de la table se levèrent pour l'accueillir, Harry du serrer une multitude de mains avant de pouvoir enfin prendre place. Il s'assit puis commença à regarder ses nouveaux condisciples, des regards joyeux, d'autres maussades probablement en raison du règne de terreur que commençait à instaurer Voldemort «enfoiré ! » tristes à l'idée de devoir se séparer de leurs familles d'autres simplement déçut par la fin des vacances, il vit au loin quelques Serpentard aux visages familiers « mangemorts ! » la table des serpents serai pratiquement la même dans 20 ans sauf que l'engeance de ceux là règnerai… Le fait qu'on lui parle directement le fit sortir de ses plus profondes pensées.

Salut, je James Potter, voici Lyli Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow !

Harry posa ses yeux sur son père, s'était exactement sa réplique, sauf au niveau des yeux, les siens étaient d'un marron profond, il bougea un peu la tête sur le côté puis apparue sa mère celle qui avait donné sa vie pour lui, tout comme son père lorsque à peine âgé d'un an, Voldemort avait voulu le tuer, celle de qui son sacrifice le protégea. Le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit était « Merveilleuse ». De beaux yeux verts émeraude, comme les siens, un visage de porcelaine parsemé de subtiles tâches de rousseurs, un nez fin et parfaitement adapté à la forme de son visage, de longs cheveux auburn et soyeux lui arrivant au bas du dos. Elle loin mais alors de très loin plus belle que la tante Pétunia « Comment peuvent-elles être sœurs ? ».

Dumbledore reprit la parole :

Sur ce bon appétit !

Il tapa dans ses mains et les succulents plats de début d'année apparurent, et chacun commença à se servir comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Les maraudeurs se regardèrent bizarrement, Atticus était plongé dans leur contemplation, il avait commencé par James et fini par Sirius, qui commençait à se sentir mal sous se regard étranger et insoutenable. Et pourtant il avait essayé.

Atticus ?

Il ne répondait toujours pas et Peter, bien décidé à le sortir de ses songes lui secoua gentiment l'épaule. Atticus tourna si rapidement et violement la tête, qu'il aurait pu facilement se briser la nuque. Un côté de sa lèvre se retroussa et il grogna. Peter effraya par ce regard d'assassin tomba du banc. Atticus continua à le fixer lui faisant clairement voir qu'il n'aimait pas être touché, le dégoût transparaissait maintenant dans son regard. James regarda Remus avec un regard surpris et ce dernier acquiesça.

Alors Atticus d'où viens tu ?

Je viens d'Amérique, mais je vivais dans une petite compagnie de sorciers conservateurs, qui refusait de prendre leur horrible accent !

Ah fit Lyli

Quoi c'est si terrible que ça ?

Oh non c'est excellent répondit Lyli

Et tu as quel âge ? intervint James

17 ans depuis le 31 Juillet ! Et vous ?

Pareil

17 Juin dit Sirius qui brisa enfin la bulle dans laquelle il s'était enfermé

28 Août pour moi dit James

13 Août dit rajouta Lyli

25 Juin pour moi dit Remus

Je ne les aie pas encore rajouta Peter qui s'était enfin relevé et qui fut royalement ignoré d'Harry !

Lyli commença à le questionner sur les études qu'il avait suivit jusque là et des matières qu'elle aimait, et contre toutes attentes il se trouvait que lui aussi était un féru d'études. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent des heures à Sirius, ce dernier en eu marre et rentra dans la conversation.

Vos conversations sur les théories avancées de charmes sont vraiment très intéressantes, mais je me demandais Atticus, pourquoi as-tu rejoint Poudlard ?

Harry les regarda quelque peu gêné, tous avaient tendu l'oreille. Il devait mentir, mais il décida de dire quand même une part de vérité. L'attitude, l'expression sur le visage d'Atticus changea pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Remus en fut troublé ; d'un air joyeux et chaleureux il passait à un visage froid et effrayant.

Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, mais je ne pense pas que rester dans l'ignorance, soit une bonne chose. De plus pour que vous compreniez, il faut vous placer dans le contexte qui va avec.

Mes parents étaient de fervents combattant de Voldemort, il étaient chassés depuis un moment pas ses sbires, et ils ont été assassinés.

La table des Griffondor, fut secouée d'un frisson qu'il ignora superbement.

Maintenant je n'ai plus rien, dit il en s'énervant un peu, par sa faute je n'ai plus de famille, mon parrain auror, a aussi été tué par un mangemort, et tuant par la même occasion le dernier membre de ma famille, je suis tout seul maintenant.

Remus observait Atticus depuis qu'il avait prit la parole à la recherche de mensonges ou autres, son intuition lui dictait de garder cette personne à l'œil. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à la scène qui allait suivre.

Le dernier souhait de ma famille était que je vienne ici sous la protection d'Albus Dumbledore­­, mais je vous jure que je vais me venger, je vais le détruire lui et ses mangemorts, ils vont payer le mal qu'il m'ont fait, ils vont payer pour ceux qu'ils m'ont enlevés, même si je dois y laisser ma vie ou que ce soit la dernière chose que je fasse ! Dit Harry avec uns colère sourde enfouie en lui, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher.

Le fait de parler de sa vie, à ses propres parents encore vivants, de leur parler de ce qu'il allait leur arriver sans qu'il puisse leur dire de faire attention, sans qu'il puisse leur dire combien c'était dur sans eux, comment à cause d'un idiot de traître il n'avait plus de parents, combien il les aimaient, qu'il se mit hors de lui tout seul, ce qui était très rare depuis le début de son entraînement avec les membres de l'ordre du phénix.

Au fur et à mesure de son discourt, le regard d'Atticus avait changé, devenant aussi froid que le pôle nord. Remus commença à frissonner, la colère d'Atticus était si grande qu'une légère brise glaciale, manifestation de sa rage se leva autour de lui. Le loup en Remus commençait vraiment à avoir peur, il sentait la puissance de ce type et autre chose… Il était dangereux…

Dumbledore senti le changement dans l'air, l'augmentation de la tension, de la magie ambiante. Il trouva rapidement la source de ce changement ; Atticus Décimus. Le petit nouveau, celui qui avait osé venir lui demander en personne asile pour l'année, celui qui possédait sans aucun doutes une assez grande puissance pour être capable de la montrer à ceux qui savaient regarder.

Sirius, James, Lyli commençaient à avoir peur du regard d'Atticus. Peter lui était paralysé, complètement paralyser par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et ce qu'il ressentait…

La voie de Sirius le sorti de ses pensées morbides et apaisa sa colère ; voir de beau et si souriant visage était une vrai cure pour lui.

Je suis désolé d'avoir du te faire revivre ça, j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat encore une fois, vraiment navré dit il avec une moue de chien battu !

Tu n'as pas à l'être ! Répondit Harry, redevenu parfaitement lui-même et maître de ses émotions, grâce à l'entraînement poussé de son maître de potion, qui par ailleurs était comme lui en septième année à cette époque : Severus Rogue.

Kulgan, au travers de son brouillard de fumée qui s'élevait autour de lui, avait parfaitement suivie l'échange, il était très étonné par le ce nouveaux…

Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'ils leur aient arrivés. Ce sont Voldemort et ses sbires !

Nouveau frisson. Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains et les derniers vestiges de nourriture disparurent des assiettes, qui étincelèrent à nouveau avant de disparaître.

Cher élèves il serait sage que nous allions tous au lit, les cours commencent demain et se sera une dure journée. Bonne nuit à tous et à toutes !

Remus qui avait continué à regarder Harry en était certain à présent, ce gars ne mentait pas, trop de haine dans ses propos. Ils se levèrent, Lyli et Remus prirent en charge les premières années, et Harry suivit James et Sirius qui l'invitèrent à ce joindre à eux pour le trajet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre garçons plus Harry qui devait partager leur dortoir à son grand bonheur ou presque, s'endormirent extenués.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, J'ai quelque chose qui ne fera pas plaisir à tout le monde à annoncer.  
J'ai fini ma fiction mais je ne la publiraie pas car je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas réussi à garder la même atmosphère tout au long de l'histoire.  
Je propose donc à qui voudra de continuer cette fiction à ma place, les voyages dans le temps ne sont pas fait pour moi.  
Je tiens tout de meme à vous prévenir que je suis d'ors et déjà entrain d'écrire la suite de cette fiction. Que je publirai bientot!  
Pourquoi la suite et pas le début car la suite j'ai mon idée! ca ne collera pas avec ce qu'un probable reprenneur fera?  
NOn vous seuls saurez que ma future fic sera une suite probable d'elle, une sorte de new équation mdr Voilà celui qui en voudra me contacte par review je verrai et lui donnerai toutes les indications que j'aimerais qu'il suives! 


End file.
